moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bärenland Trade Co
Bärenland Trade Company is a scientific and engineering research group of Kingdom of Alterac, headed by Chief Executive Rhalitra Haddinkov. History The founder was Rhalitra Haddinkov who experimented with rockets in his early years as a Marshal of Alterac. This branch, however, was formed after many joined the City-State of Alterac under the command of Kormed Wolfheart. While it is being funded, the Todkopf branch has constructed destructive weapons and machines. As of recent, what was previously known as the Todkopf has come under a new light in a new Alterac. Now situated within the Barony of Bärenland, Rhalitra Haddinkov has renamed and reforged the Industry as the Bärenland Technological Corporation. With the Alteraci government originally defunct, the Tech Corps is funded and managed by CEO Haddinkov himself, as well as minorly invested in by the Trade District Bank in a for-profit, mutual agreement. It is independent from the Alteraci government, as it isa private company. Currently it focusses on trade and financial services. As of September 2nd, CEO Rhalitra Haddinkov ordered an office to be built in Ironforge to support Ironforge's new freedom of Religion bill. Along with opposing the tariff. Along with the recent reform of May 15th 71 L.C it has decited to focus more on weapons development to defend the Republic of Bärenland. Offices *Bärenland Alterac (Main office) *Ironforge (Remote office) Finance and other services The Bärenland Trade Co does some financial and trade service for its clients. Many of these finance services offers its clients with choices to do small loans and leases for war and reconstruction for infastructure in any nation swearing oath to the Alliance. 'War loans' War loans are offered to help a nation or provence gain funding for a war or series of wars. Bärenland Trading Co. Offers it loans with 35% intrest rates for lower income nations or provences. For higher income nations the intrest rate would be as high as 65%. 'Weapons Lease' Weapons leases are offered for an individual or individuals who cannot pay for a weapon up front. They can agree to a yearly or monthly payment plan. These plans would be paied until the product is fully owned. 'Infastructure Loans' Infastructure loans are offered to any noble or leader of any provence or nation looking to recieve some funding to revitalize the infastructure of their lands. These loans are encouraged to be paied off quickly. Research Most of the research done by the Corporation is kept secret from the prying public eye. This branch will allow any research to be done at any cost with no excuse. Every scientist and engineer has a deadline whether they be gases, machines, firearms, vehicles or explosives. The project must meet a deadline. However, if a project is showing some progress and needs more time then an officer must approve of the project and thoroughly inspect it. The Bärenland Tech Corporation professes in research and development in such areas as: *Rockets *Magnetism *Alchemy *Military Science *Explosives *War Vehicles *Firearms *Anatomy *Poisonous Gases Developed Products Images are a work in progress, and highly subject to change Category:Engineering Organizations Category:Sciences Category:Technology Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Bärenland Tech